Some Parties have Good Outcomes
by FreeGrain
Summary: Aubrey wakes up on a couch with Emily Junk in her arms... wait what? {Junksen} {Aubrey x Emily}


**Yooooo so it's me, the Queen of Rarepairs (jk)(no but like wait for the next fic out. Like man, quite rare indeed)**

 **But anyway, while PP3 was lacking in a lot of areas, I love Aubrey. She's such a babe :) And I love Emily** **toooooo**

* * *

Aubrey blinked her eyes open, groggily staring up at ceiling. Her mind was still half asleep but from the light streaming through the window, it was easy to figure out what had woken her up.

The sun was just rising, casting long rays of light right into her face. She huffed and moved to roll over, only to be stopped when she noticed she wasn't alone. Or in her bed.

She was lying on a couch in a house that was definitely not hers. With a pretty girl sprawled on top of her.

It was Chloe's house and the girl was Emily Junk, she quickly realised. And she did not know how any of this had happened.

Slowly last night's events came back to her.

 _"Chloe, I don't know why you're throwing this stupid party," Beca huffed, trying for all the world to look annoyed. She was not succeeding. She had this wide smile as she looked away from her girlfriend. "I told you, I don't like when people make a big deal out of my birthday!"_

 _Chloe only laughed at her. "Oh Becs, you are so adorable! Ah! Aubrey, hey!" She waved._

 _"Happy Birthday, Beca," she smiled, offering the woman her present._

 _Beca took it gratefully. "Thanks, Posen. Really."_

 _"Great! Now come on, guys! The others are already here!" Chloe grabbed both of their arms and with a squeal, dragged them into her sitting room._

...so that explained the sitting room and couch situation. Kinda, she guessed.

Emily shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer. Her breath was warm against Aubrey's neck and she had to fight back a smile. A hand tightened around hers, thumb sleepily rubbing the back of her hand.

Sometimes Emily was really cute. Like _really_ cute.

Her face went warm. Oh dear god, if this was what she was like after the party, imagine what she'd been like when drunk. Surprisingly, no headache. Unsurprisingly, still really crushing on the younger woman.

It wasn't Aubrey's fault _really_. Emily was just so sweet and kind hearted, while also being tall and gorgeous. It didn't take a genius to see why anyone would fall for her.

Still… she didn't remember how they ended up sleeping on a couch together.

 _"Aubrey!" Emily surged forward for a hug the moment she saw her. "Hey! Fat Amy said you weren't going to be coming!"_

 _Aubrey was surprised. "Really? That's odd."_

 _She slid her gaze past Emily to where Fat Amy was reclining on a chair. The woman chuckled, looking away. "Wow, that kid so pretty stupid. Pfft." She sipped a drink to hide a laugh._

 _"I did not know Chloe had a pool! Come on, we have to try!" Emily seized her hand and dragged her from the living room outside._

 _"Emily, we don't have swimsuits and I do not want to go skinny dipping right at this moment," Aubrey weakly protested but let her drag her out._

 _It was still warm outside but Aubrey still didn't want to go for a swim. Emily paused by the waterside, excitedly turning around._

 _"Emily, Emily, slow down. Maybe later, okay? I don't really want to swim right now. And, and-! And put your shirt back on!" She averted her gaze, not before getting an eyeful of tan skin and cleavage._

 _Emily tugged her shirt back down. "Oh. I'm sorry, I was just a little bit excited-"_

 _Aubrey stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Wow, Aubrey was not short in anyway but wow, Emily was tall. "It's fine, just relax a bit."_

 _Emily ran a hand through her hair, nervously biting her lip. "I know, I just-... I've never been to many parties and I don't really know what to do. I don't want to screw up."_

 _Aubrey smiled. "You're doing fine. Come on. Let's get you a drink."_

Ah, so they'd been drinking. And drinking together. There was a dull ache in her skull and she may have spoken too soon about not having headaches. She exhaled, looking down at Emily.

She was so pretty. Her dark hair was messy, as if someone had run their hands through it several times, framing her beautiful face. Their legs were entangled and so were their arms, wrapped tightly together in an embrace. She was warm. Aubrey felt something in her chest.

Oh Emily...

 _The night was young but Aubrey had drunk a lot. Somehow, whenever she finished a drink, Chloe kept appearing with more and more, pushing them into her hands. At some point Emily had to stop, claiming she'd get sick if she had anymore._

 _Aubrey knew and hated that feeling all too well._

 _Beca was having fun, actually relaxing and enjoying herself for once. Her best friend, Jesse, just challenged her to a drunk sing-off and that was going wonderfully._

 _And, for some reason that Aubrey was secretly thankful for, Emily stayed with her the entire time. She was energetic, persuading her to dance or to sing._

 _And drunk Aubrey was all to pleased to oblige. They joined the others in the pack of dancing people, easily working up a sweat._

 _When Havana came on, they started singing. This quickly formed into a mini-Bella performance for about thirty seconds before they lost themselves in giggles._

 _Aubrey clutched at Emily's hand as they stumbled off the dancefloor to the poolside. Her heart was racing and when Emily looked at her, she saw only beauty before she leaned in._

 _Emily kissed her. It was a soft and quick kiss but her intentions were clear from the way she grabbed her face. It was over far too soon._

 _"I'm sorry!" Emily stumbled away from her, touching her mouth. "I don't know what came over me! I shouldn't have-!"_

 _Aubrey took her by the waist and pulled her in for a second kiss. This one was longer, lingering and sweet. Emily was timid at first but eventually relaxed in her arms._

 _"...wow."_

 _Aubrey found herself smirking. "You are annoyingly adorable." Emily's smile melted her heart._

Aubrey gazed at the ceiling, cheeks rising in a blush. After all this time, she'd finally done it. She'd kissed Emily.

Or more like, Emily kissed her.

That was all the better. The rest of the night was a blur, a little more kissing but a lot more drowsy cuddling. As the night went on they got a lot more touchy.

Beca and Chloe ended up making out in the pool and ignored everyone for the rest of the night. Stacie had the stamina of a race horse, hooking up with more people than she could count. That girl was crazy.

And there was Bumper and Fat Amy of course. Sneaking off, pretending they were being inconspicuous. It wasn't like everyone knew they were dating.

And then there was her and Emily. Aubrey smiled. Life was great. She couldn't ask for anything better right now. Emily stirred lightly, eyes blinking open.

"Hey…" she murmured drowsily, kissing the side of her neck. "What time is it?"

Aubrey kissed her forehead and the smile that she received warmed her heart. "Early enough. You can go back to sleep."

Emily nodded sleepily and wrapped her arms around her. Aubrey smiled. The sun was bright but Emily was warm and comforting. Sleep slowly dragged her back under its clutches. She exhaled, cuddling with the dark haired beauty in her arms.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are much appreciated ^-^**


End file.
